The Secret
by fluffyslashy16
Summary: SasuNaru...Naruto and his teacher Mr. Uchiha have been dating for two years...until someone finds out and starts to blackmail Naruto...will naruto find out who it is before his relationship falls apart or will everything fall apart on him...there is smex
1. Chapter 1

_The Secret_

_By: D.R. Hayden_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the naruto characters i just borrow them...this is Rater M for mature audiences...this does have SEX  
_

"Naruto, I need to see you after class again today." Mr. Uchiha said during class. All the kids laughed cause they thought that if was because he through a wad of paper at Matt.

"Yes, sir." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. The main reason was because this was the only way him and Mr. Uchiha could spend time together during the week... In case your stupid Naruto and his teacher like one another and have been dating for a year now and today is their anniversary.

"BRING...BRING...BRING!" Everyone hurried up and got their things while Naruto just sat down finishing up at a slow pace.

"So...here we are again." Said Sasuke () as he walked over to the door and locked it. Naruto got up and walked seductively toward Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they began to make out. Sasuke began to move his hand up Naruto's shirt and massage his chest. Naruto moaned a bit at this and deepened the kiss by bringing Sasuke's head closer to his lips and moved his hands in his hair. After breaking The kiss Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and began to kiss and bite his neck. Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pulled Sasuke's zipper down.

"Someone is in a big hurry today." Sasuke said grinding his hips into Naruto's. Naruto just thrusted his hips forward and grinned his hips with Sasuke. Sasuke stopped long enough to pick Naruto up and wrap Naruto's legs around his waist. Sasuke walked over to his desk and sat Naruto down onto it. When Naruto was on the desk he began to pull his pants off. Sasuke watched but then pulled his pants down too. Once they both where in their boxers Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stood right between his legs. Naruto moved forward until he could wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and had his hands in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, had his arms around his waist, and then Sasuke leaned down and gave Naruto a gently kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke, before we do it again I need to tell you something." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke's eyes and moving his hands into Sasuke's hair.

"What is it baby?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip on Naruto's waist.

"I....I...I love you." Naruto said blushing brightly and then moved his head so that it laying on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just stood there shocked. Naruto has never told him this before, and even though he knew he could go to jail for dating one of his students he hugged him tightly and forced Naruto to bring his head up to face him.

"Naruto, I love you too." Was all Sasuke said before his lips crashed down onto Narutos. Sasuke pulled down his boxers and began to grind against Naruto roughly. Moaning Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto his desk and pulled down his boxers.

"Please Sasuke...take me..." Naruto moaned out while spreading his legs wide and wrapping them around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke moaned and pulled down his boxers. Naruto grabbed a thing of lotion off of Sasuke's desk and squeezed some onto his hand. Making a big smile Naruto began to stroke Sasuke's dick slowly while making is slick with the lotion.

"This should help you go in easier and make it less painful." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke began to moan and thrust into his hands repeatedly. After another few more strokes Naruto stopped and laid his hands onto Sasuke's hips, pulling him closer to his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked thrusting forward a bit so that the head of his dick was already inside. Moaning loudly Naruto nodded his head and held Sasuke's hips tightly. Thrusting forward until he was all the way in Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's waist.

"You need to relax baby...It won't hurt much when you relax." Sasuke whispered into his ear before licking it.

Moaning Naruto began to relax a bit. Once Sasuke thought that he was relaxed enough he began to thrust himself in and out slowly. Sasuke got mad at him for going to slow and began to trust forward himself hard.

"All right I'll go fast love. I was just making sure not to hurt you." Sasuke said with his sexy smile as he positioned Naruto's legs wider so that he could get better access than before. Sasuke leaned down until he was almost directly on top of Naruto and they began to make out. Sasuke then thrusted into him hard and fast a couple of times while they where still lip locked so that Naruto wouldn't yell out in pleasure. When Naruto moved his head away from the kiss he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and bent his head back in ecstasy when Sasuke hit his pleasure spot.

"Oh, my god...mmmmmmmmm...please go...faster." Naruto moaned out breathing heavily. Sasuke sat up a bit and began to go faster and harder that before. Naruto was moaning and breathing heavily as he was trying to hold back from screaming in pleasure.

"Do you like it like this baby? Want me to go harder?" Sasuke said seductively as he was pounding into Naruto. Naruto just moaned and thrusted toward him and earning a harder thrust from Sasuke. Naruto moaned loudly and released all over Sasuke's chest and himself. Sasuke moaned also and released his own, but was still thrusting inside Naruto after he was done.

"Mmmmmmm...baby what....are you doing? I have to get home or my mom will wonder where I am at again." Naruto said moaning but began to thrust along with Sasuke.

"Awwwwww, come on babe one more round. You know you want one more." Sasuke said moving into him harder and faster.

"All right ONE MORE round...I mean it no more...You can fuck me all you like tonight when I come over. I promise." Naruto said smiling and clinging onto Sasuke's shoulders as he went faster.

"Hey, Naruto do you think we could do something different right now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up and nodded his head in approval. Smiling brightly with excitement Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and then flipped Naruto over onto his stomach so that he was leaning over his desk with his legs spread wide apart.

"So, what are you planing to do to me." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto all ready knew what he was going to do but liked it when Sasuke told him.

"Well, I was hoping you would ask that." Sasuke said as he bent down on top of him so that he could whisper it into his ear.

"I was wanting to fuck you in tha ass so hard that you have to hang onto my desk to stay up." Sasuke said seductively and then began to lick and bite Naruto's neck. Moaning loudly Naruto began to grind his ass into Sasuke's dick feeling it harden against his ass.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...I just might like that." Naruto said smiling and grinding against Sasuke still. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips so that he wouldn't squirm to much and then positioned the tip of it at his back entrance.

"Are you ready baby? This might hurt a bit." Sasuke said slowly pushing it into his ass.

"Yea....I'm ready...Ahhhhhhhhhhh please just thrust it in fast." Naruto said clenching the desk tightly so that he was prepared for the worst. Sasuke kissed Naruto neck, whispered that he loved him and put both hands back at Naruto's hips. When he thought Naruto was ready he thrusted his whole length into Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm...your so tight, and you feel so good...mmmmmm can I start moving now?" Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto's hips so he doesn't thrust without Naruto being adjusted.

"Yea...mmmmmmmmmmm you feel good too." Naruto said breathing heavily and he then loosened his grip on the desk and just laid into it so that Sasuke would have better access to his ass. Sasuke smiled and began to thrust in and out of Naruto's ass slowly.

"Mmmmmmmm... Sasuke." Naruto said out of breath as Sasuke was thrusting himself further into his ass. Naruto began to moan louder and told Sasuke to go faster and harder. Sasuke put one hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other hand smacked Naruto's ass hard earning him a yelp from Naruto.

"Mmmmmmmm..that felt good do it again and please.....mmmmmmmmm go faster." Naruto said pleading. Sasuke began to thrust faster and harder into Naruto's ass. Naruto began to moan but then almost screamed in pleasure when Sasuke smacked his ass again.

"Smack me harder." Naruto said breathing heavily and thrusting his ass back into Sasuke's thrusts.

"As you wish sexy." Sasuke said smacking his ass again and then thrusting deep inside Naruto. Naruto screamed in pleasure when Sasuke smacked his ass again and began to smack his ass every time he thrusted inside of Naruto. After a few more smacks on the ass Naruto came, and when Sasuke saw him cum he came too with one more good smack to Naruto's ass. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and breathing heavily.

"Damn, baby that was amazing." Sasuke said breathing heavily. Naruto smiled and tried to get up. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and Held him close to his chest.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said holding Sasuke close and kissing his neck.

"mmmmm...I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said. After a few more minutes Naruto's phone went off.

* * *

Author: sorry about all this nonsense but this is the story i wanted to write


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret

BY: D. R. Hayden

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the naruto characters i just borrow them...this is Rater M for mature audiences...this does have SEX_

"Hello?...oh hey mom...yea I'm almost done with the tutoring...yes I will be home soon...ok I love you too see you when I get home." Naruto hung up the phone and began to get dressed.

"Does your mom want you back home already?" Sasuke asked as he also began to get dressed.

"Yea, unfortunately she does, but I would rather stay here and study some more." Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and began to slowly kiss his lips. Sasuke moaned and kissed his lips back passionately with his arms around his waist.

"Now I really have to go baby...I love you and I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he gave him one last kiss and walked out of the class room to go home.

* * *

(I can't remember if I put down a day in the beginning so I am changing it to the next day that is a Thursday)

Naruto woke up and decided to make his teacher want him more than ever today so he decided to put on his tight purple shirt that showed off his muscles and would also ride up in the back, he put on tight jeans that he just bought and put them on. He looked in the mirror and noticed that it made his ass stand out and look good. He put on his converses and grabbed his bag and asked his mom if she would drop him off at school.

When he got to school he went strait to his locker and went to class. Mr. Uchiha's class was his fourth block so he wanted to hurry up and get to that class. Naruto was early to all his classes and did all his work. By the time he had to go to class he walked slowly so that he was tardy and had to get into trouble with him.

"Naruto your late for..." Sasuke stoped talking when he looked up and saw what Naruto was wearing.

"Sorry teach...it wont happen again." Naruto said as he gave him a wink and went to his seat. During class Naruto kept touching himself and would put his pencil near his mouth like he was going to suck it. All of this was making him mad with pleasure, so he decided it was time to watch the movie. As he put in the movie and started it he turned off all the lights. He walked to the back and sat by Naruto since that was the only seat that wasn't taken. (I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I TOLD YOU HOW THE DESKS WHERE...THEY ARE LONG AND CAN FIT TWO PEOPLE.)

When Sasuke sat down he felt Naruto's hand go to the zipper of his pants. At first Sasuke didn't want him too since they where in class but it made him harder at the thought of almost having sex in class wile there where other students there too. Naruto pulled out Sasuke's hard on and began to stroke it as everyone elts was watching the movie. Sasuke hid back a moan and leaned back into his chair as Naruto's strokes began to quicken. Naruto was trying to hold back a smirk. His smirk left when he felt Sasuke's hands go gown his pants and begin to massage his hard member. Naruto tried not to moan so he bit his lower lip. Naruto remembered that Sasuke loves it when he bites his lower lip.

When Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto he saw that his eyes where closed and he was biting his lower lip. Sasuke wanted to just kiss his lips senseless but he remembered that they where in class right now so he couldn't. Sasuke thought of something that would drive Naruto crazy. Sasuke looked around the room to see if everyone was watching the movie. Once he noticed that no one was watching he leaned over and began to lick and bite Naruto's sensitive part of his neck.

Naruto had to bite back a moan or elts everyone would know about them and Sasuke would go to jail. As Sasuke was biting and licking Naruto started breathing heavily and got harder. Sasuke liked this reaction and started pumping him harder and biting him harder, causing Naruto to stop breathing and closed his eyes tightly.

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asked as he stroked him faster and barely bit his ear. Naruto just gave him a pissed off look and took Sasuke's hand away from his member and zipped him pants up.

"I'll be in the bathroom taking care of this problem you gave me." Naruto said as he rubbed it against his arm. After Naruto left Sasuke left too but had a teacher watch the class as he left to go to the 'bathroom' too. When Sasuke walked into the bathroom he looked around and under the stalls. He saw Naruto's pants and boxers where down. Sasuke got an idea, he went back to the door, shut it, locked it, and turned the lights off.

"Hello...whose there?" Naruto asked as he pulled his pants back up and walked out of the stall. When he was half way to the light switch he felt arms wrap around his waist and a boner sticking against his ass.

"Who the hell are you." Naruto asked in a pissed off tone not really paying attention to who it really was. Sasuke liked this and pushed Naruto roughly against the wall and put a hand over Naruto's mouth as he began to undo his pants and slip his hand down. Naruto moaned at the touch but tried to get away from the person that was touching him. Sasuke then decided that Naruto needed to be punished for the cloths that he was wearing today so he stopped touching Naruto but pinned him against the wall with his legs around his waist and his boner right against Naruto's ass. Sasuke then untied his tie and wrapped it around Naruto's head and over his mouth so he wouldn't scream or get to loud when they where having sex. He didn't want Naruto to know that it was him yet.

After he tied it he threw Naruto onto the floor and roughly took off his pants and boxers. It took a while cause the whole time Naruto was fighting and wouldn't lets the man rape him. Once he finally took Naruto's pants off he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard on. Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands down above his head with one hand and with the other hand he spread Naruto's legs apart and slid in between them.

"Please I don't know who you are, but please don't do this." Naruto begged once he loosened the tie around his mouth, and he tried to get away again. Sasuke immediately started to feel bad but then decided that after he had a lil more fun he would tell him that it was him. Sasuke then took his free hand and positioned his member against Naruto. Naruto let out a deep breath that he was holding and immediately his legs tightened around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiled at this and then entered him hard and fast. Naruto didn't even have time to catch his breath before Sasuke started thrusting in and out of him hard and fast. As Naruto was moaning he began to think that he has felt this before, and then it hit him. The made having sex with him wasn't a stranger it was Sasuke. Naruto got a thought that would drive him insane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...please go harder...MMMMMMMMM." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke had both hands on either side of his face and went faster and harder than before. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips in a fiery, blissful kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss and then exploded all over his and Sasuke's stomachs (I think you know what I mean haha). Once Sasuke felt Naruto come he thrusted a few more times into Naruto and then came into him and collapsed on top of him.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said hugging him tightly and kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too baby." Sasuke said returning the kiss.

"Ummmmmmm...I don't want to ruin the moment but can we get dressed, clean up our mess, and go to your house." Naruto asked as he slightly giggle when Sasuke grunted and then got up.

"Yea, but we have to finish up the rest of the school day and then we will go to my place." Sasuke said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto characters i am just borrowing them for a little while. There is guy sex in this story don't like that don't read it ok...i just warned you about it so don't send hate mail to me ok...alright well you can read on then ^_^ HOPE YA LIKE IT ^_^

Author: I am sorry that is took me so long to update another story =( BIG HUGE THANXS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE STILL READING ^_^...please review on this story to let me know ur reading it and i will add your user names to show everyone who likes it ^_^ and I will try to put a sex scene on every story on here but i am not sure yet

AUTHOR: let me know if you want me to type a certain sex scene ^_-...the first one who sends me what they want i will type it and post it ^_^..THANXS SOOO MUCH LOVE YOU GUYS N GALS

THE SECRET

CHAPTER 3

Naruto returned to class first and sat down completely quiet. Some of the kids turned around and stared at him. Naruto started getting angry and was about to yell at them when someone asked him a question.

"Ummmm...Naruto what happened in the bathroom it looks like you where wrestling or beating the crap out of someone and you lost."

"What?...hehe...no I uhhhh...well..." Naruto stammered but was interrupted by his teacher coming into the room.

"Alright everyone settle down and get back to work you only have a few minutes left till class is over." Sasuke said as he sat down on his chair and began typing on his computer.

Naruto began to grumble to himself untill he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking around to make sure no one was looking and that Sasuke was still typing on his computer he flipped his phone open and opened the text.

The text told him to turn the volume off on his phone and then open the next text that was going to be sent. Naruto looked confused at his phone but did as the text said. (the number was blocked so he doesn't know who sent it...BAD NARUTO YOU SHOULDN'T OPEN IT...anyways read on)

His phone vibrated again in his pocket, Naruto was getting excited he wanted to know what it was, but he wasn't prepared for this. On his phone was Sasuke fucking him in the boys bathroom. The angle looked like they where in one of the stalls but how could that be? He thought for sure that no one was in there but him and Sasuke and they couldn't have gotten in after they where in there because Sasuke locked the door.

Naruto started freaking out he had to talk to Sasuke about this immediately or the person could tell on them and all hell would break loose. Naruto's phone vibrated again. Freaking out for a minuter he finally opened the text and it was from the same block number that said..._'Dont worry i wont tell just yet...i am using this as leverage right now...and if you want it to go away all you have to do is break up with your teacher.'_

Naruto almost wanted to cry he loved Sasuke and didn't want to hurt him but if he didn't then that video will be sent all over school and to the principle...and Sasuke will go to jail...What should I do?

Naruto jumped and hit him knee on his desk when his phone vibrated again. He wanted to ignore the text but then it vibrated again telling him he had two text messages. So he breathed out slowly and opened the first text.

'_so wuts it going to be Naruto?'_ From the blocked number. He didn't know how to respond but he knew that he had to call it off with Sasuke or elts something bad could happen. He opened the second text which was from Sasuke, _'Hey baby are you ok you look like your about to cry'_

Naruto smiled a little bit but it wasn't his usual smile that he does when Sasuke texts him.

'_Yea I'm fine...uhhhh do you think that after school I can come by your place for a while I don't want to be alone right now.'_

'_Sure wuts wrong...can you tell me know or do you want to wait till we get to my place?'_

'_can we wait till we get to ur place?'_

'_Yea anything you want...now stop texting me and get to work.'_

(AT SASUKE'S HOUSE)

"Sasuke...I have to tell you something...I don't want to say it but I have to...ITHINKWESHOULDBREAKUP!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked confused. Naruto sat down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"I think we should...ummm break up." Naruto said and then started to cry into his hands.

"Why do you want to break up? Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked after a moment of shock.

"No...well we both did actually...someone...sent me a message...well a video...and." Naruto started but ended up crying more. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"What was the video?"

"Us...well...you fucking me in..the boys bathroom...today." Naruto managed to say once he was calm enough.

"So, since someone found out you want to break up with me?" Sasuke asked angrily and pulling away from Naruto and walking toward the kitchen.

"NO...its not that...they told me that if i didn't break up with you then they would send it to everyone at school including the principle. So I thought I protect you and me if we broke up." Naruto told him with a tear stained face.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, grabbed his face with his hands and kissed him passionately.

"Then all I have to do is quit...and that way we can be together cause I don't want to loose the most important person in my life just because someone is blackmailing us." Sasuke said after the kiss. Naruto looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"Neither do I...but you can't quit your job...you love your job almost as much as you love me...so how about we pretend that were not dating...n i pretend i am heart broken and while that is going on i will look for the person who is blackmailing us and delete the video and then we can be together with out a care in the world...plus i am turning 18 soon so no one can say shit about it." Naruto told him as his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto began to slowly kiss up and down Sasuke's neck, making him moan and press his erection into his leg.

"Does my Sasuke want me beautiful ass?" Naruto asked in a sexy as he moved Sasuke's hands to his ass. Sasuke whined and started to grind his erection between Naruto's legs making his erection rub against Naruto's dick and ass.

"Damn straight this horny man wants to fuck your ass so much you will be begging me to stop." Sasuke whispered closely into Naruto's ear before pushing him roughly against the refrigerator. Naruto moaned as Sasuke unzipped and removed his pants and boxers.

"I am going to fuck you so hard right now. I hope your ready." Sasuke said as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. All Naruto could do was moan at the site of it. Without giving him time to get ready for it Sasuke thrusted all of his dick inside of Naruto making Naruto put his legs around his waist n moan.

Sasuke didn't give him time to adjust he immediately started thrusting inside of him so hard that Naruto's back kept hitting the refrigerator with force.

"Ahh...Sa...uke...ahhhhh harder fuck me harder." Naruto moaned out while his legs wrapped around his waist harder and his hands here on Sasuke's shoulders clinging for dear life.

All Sasuke did was grunt n thrust harder n fast making the refrigerator rock with his thrust. Naruto moaned loudly n began to ride his cock with the thrusts. Sasuke started moaning n thrusting harder.

"Ahhhh...Naruto i'm...about to..."

"Me too...AHHHHHH." Sasuke n Naruto both came, exploding inside of Naruto and Naruto exploding his seed onto Sasuke's chest and face. Sasuke laid on the floor exhausted while Naruto was laying on top of him with Sasuke's limp member still inside of him.

"Hey Sasuke want to go one more round be for I have to go home?" Sasuke smiled up at Naruto n immediately became hard again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

AUTHORS NOTES: ok i stopped it there because the next chapter is for the person who tells me what they want to Sasuke n Naruto to do next...but the first one who sends me what they want will get it ^_^ alright thanxs everone who is reading it...it makes me happy that people like my work...

OH N SORRY TO U ALL WHO WHERE WAITING SOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOONG...I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD ONLY TAKE LESSS THAN A WEEK TO FINISH ONCE I GOT THE FIRST ONE WHO TELLS ME WHAT KINDS SEX THEY WANT THEM TO DO NEXT...OH N I CAN'T DO RAPE SCENES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IF SUMONE WANTS THAT I MIGHT BEABLE TO PUT THAT ONE IN WIHT ANOTHER CHAPTER...ALRIGHT LUV U ALL BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto characters i am just borrowing them for a little while. There is guy sex in this story don't like that don't read it ok...i just warned you about it so don't send hate mail to me ok...alright well you can read on then ^_^ HOPE YA LIKE IT ^_^

Author: I am sorry that is took me so long to update =/ i was trying to upload another story chapter lol

**BIG HUGE THANXS TO...**

Lingo10

naruloves65

KyouyaxCloud

Animefreak00123

**I hope there are more who are reading it =/...if not then i wont write anymore on this one =/**

**THE SECRET**

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"This time I want it to be more kinky...I want you to fuck me...hmmmmm...I know." Naruto said as he stood up and started walking to the coffee table in the living room, turned his head toward Sasuke with his body still facing the table and said,

"Fuck me...hard...on this table." Naruto whispered in an erotic voice as he slowly climbed onto the table so that his ass was facing Sasuke and roughly through the mail and paper's off of it and leaned down so that his ass was in the air.

Sasuke couldn't say anything, so he made his way over to his dope, put his hands on him waist, leaned down till his mouth was right beside his ear and whispered in a husky, out of breath voice.

"I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk strait for a week." After that he leaned back, positioned his dick right in front of his ass and thrusted inside of him without a warning making Naruto moan loud. Naruto grabbed hold of the sides of the coffee table to keep balance.

"Sa...uke...ahhhh...you could have...AHHH." Naruto started to tell him but then got interrupted when Sasuke thrusted forward hard, fast and hitting his sweet spot full on.

"You...ass." was all Naruto got out before moaning loud, because sasuke started abusing his sweet spot with his wild unrhythmic thrusts. Sasuke began to smirk when he saw Naruto's head lean back in pleasure as he leaned down a bit, took his right hand and began to pinch and pull at his nipple.

"Do you like that baby?" Sasuke asked as he thrusted deep into Naruto with a powerful thrust. Naruto couldn't find the words to say so all he could do was move his hips back hard and moan loud.

Sasuke smirked and flipped Naruto onto his side so that his right leg was on his shoulder. Sasuke had one hand on Naruto's thigh and the other on Naruto's shoulder so that he could move him closer to him with his thrusts.

Naruto began to moan Sasuke's name and he began to pant loudly since he could barely keep up with the thrusts. Sasuke began to thrust hard and slow so that he could take his sweet time and make their orgasm that much more powerful.

"AHHHHH...Sas...uke...HAAAAAA...mmmmmmm" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"mhm...what was...that baby?" Sasuke asked as he gave a deep powerful thrust inside of him earning them both to moan loud. Sasuke stopped thrusting for a bit so that Naruto could talk.

"ha...ha...ha...Why did...you...stop?" Naruto breathed out.

"So...mmmmm you can tell me...ahhh...what you wanted to...mmmm... tell me." Sasuke moaned out. Being inside of Naruto not moving made him just want to come cause it was so hot and tight in there.

"What I was...trying to say was...mmmmmm" Naruto started but then took his leg off of Sasuke's shoulder, laid his sweating back onto the coffee table, wrapped his legs around his waist, and pulled Sasuke down toward his face giving him a rough wet kiss.

"Fuck...me...mmmmm...this way...Teme." Naruto said as he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulder.

"Don't mind if I do." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke thrusted inside of him earning a deep moan from Naruto. Smirking he started rolling his hips into him as his hips collided with Naruto's.

"Mmmmm...harder." Naruto mumbled out as he wiggled his hips to get more friction going. Sasuke just grunted, removed Naruto's arms from his neck, leaned back, grabbed Naruto's hips in a death grip and began to thrust his hips hard and fast against Narutos making them both moan is pleasure.

"Do ya like that baby?" Sasuke asked in mid thrust. Naruto just moaned loud and moved his hips to meet his thrusts.

"I'm about to..." Naruto started.

"Me too." SAsuke replied as he grabbed Naruto's dick and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"AHHHHH." Naruto cried out as he came all over Sasuke's and his chest. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came inside of Naruto with a grunt.

It was a little over an hour after all their sex that Sasuke and Naruto were fully dressed, and Naruto was on his way out the door.

"I guess I will see on monday." Naruto said as he kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"Oh, and I will have to delete you number for the time being until I find out who is doing this and what they want...so we can't really spend time together...I love you, see you later Mr. Uchiha" Naruto said right before he left and was on his way home.

At first Sasuke was a little shocked but then thought that it was for the best so that it will seem like they broke up.

On his way back to his house Naruto's cell phone went off.

_(the private number person is the text in bold...Naruto is in regular text...thought u should know...)_

'**So how did it go?'**

'Bad...we r over...r ya happy now?'

'**extremely happy actually...so now you can do your next assignment if you two are really over...you have to go up to Neji and ask him to be your boyfriend.'**

After reading the text over and over again he still didn't know what to say. Him and Neji were friends yea but he didn't see Neji that way...besides last he had herd him and Shino where together...was he supposed to break them up?

'I cant him and Shino are together'

'**So break them up...besides Neji likes you best anyways...and if you and Mr. Uchiha are really over than it shouldn't be a problem...right?'**

Naruto hated to have to do this...he really loved Sasuke but ever since they started he knew it would have to end eventually.

Naruto closed his phone and walking through the front door of his house.

**(gosh i can't remember what i said about Naruto's parents but its Iruka and Kakashi...if i said anything different then sorry lol it has been changed to them two...thought i should put that in there lol)**

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the living room to see that Iruka was sitting on Kakashi's lap with his shirt opened and sweating.

"Oh...Naruto...ummm." Iruka started to say as he was trying to get off of his husband but was being held in place.

"Kakashi let me go now or no sex for a week." Iruka threatened. Reluctantly Kakashi let go and zipped his pants back up. Kakashi got up and walked toward his room and slammed the door.

"Sorry did I interrupt...want me to go to my room?" Naruto asked as he slowly began to head over to his room.

"Don't you change the subject and where have you been young man?" Iruka asked with his hands on his hips after his shirt was buttoned up.

"I just went out for a walk...and I was thinking..." Naruto trailed off as he walking into the kitchen to get him some ramen.

"What were you thinking about?" Iruka asked as he walked into the kitchen grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass of coffee. Naruto didn't say anything all he did was get a bowl down and fix his ramen. Iruka was getting aggravated with the silence but didn't say anything cause he knew Naruto would tell him when he was ready so he took his coffee and sat down on their Island table.

**(if u dont know wat that is, it's like a table but in the middle of the kitchen and is as tall as the counters lol if u still don't know what it is then look at my profile i will post a link to it) **

Once the water was boiling Naruto poured the water in his bowl of ramen and waited a few minutes before taking it to the island table.

"Well, I was thinking about getting together with Neji." Naruto said as he sat down and took a bite of his ramen.

"Why? I thought he was in a relationship with Shino...did they break up?" Iruka asked a little confused as he was moving his coffee cup around in his hands. Naruto didn't answer his question he just sat there eating his ramen.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Naruto wanted so bad to tell him that he was seeing his teacher for the past two years and that he was madly in love with him, but then he would have to show him the video text that he got and all the texts he has received from that person and he really didn't want Sasuke to go to prison.

"Yea they are dating still but I don't know i kinda like him so i am going to tell him how i feel and see what he thinks." Naruto said as he finished his last bite of ramen and then put it in the sink.

"Naruto why would you do that...that isn't like you at all?...Tell me whats wrong." Iruka asked as he stood up and walked over to his son and hugged him.

Naruto hugged him back and cried. he wanted to bad to tell him but couldn't so he just help onto his dad and cried. Iruka sat his head on Naruto's and began to rub soothing circles on his back to try and calm him down.

Kakashi walked in when he herd someone crying, and saw that is was Naruto so he walked over ruffled Naruto's hair, picked him up and carried him to bed.

"Come get us if you need anything ok, I love you sweet heart." Iruka said as he kissed Naruto's head once Kakashi sat him down and pulled the covers over him.

"I will...thanxs I love you guys too." Naruto said as he laid his head down.

"Sweet dreams." Kakashi said as him and Iruka walked out of his room and shut the door.

* * *

Author Notes: sorry it took so long lol i forgot to update cause everyone elts loved my other story the "Together Always" story...does anyone elts like this story or should i stop writing?

So did ya'll like it ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto characters i am just borrowing them for a little while. There is guy sex in this story don't like that don't read it ok...i just warned you about it so don't send hate mail to me ok...alright well you can read on then ^_^ HOPE YA LIKE IT ^_^

Author: I am sorry that is took me so long to update =/ u know how it is school n boyfriends distracting you

**BIG HUGE THANXS TO...**

Lingo10

naruloves65

KyouyaxCloud

Animefreak00123

CorruptedCharlie

Mystique Monique aka Mina

anime-obsessed95

In-The-End-Lilium

**Well there are more...n since these few like it so much i am going to keep writing on it

* * *

**

**THE SECRET**

CHAPTER 5

Naruto woke up that morning groggily and didn't want to get up but he had too or else everyone would know about his relationship with his teacher. He needed to hurry up and find out who it was.

"Naruto I want you to eat breakfast before you go to school today." Iruka said as his back was turned toward the stove and Naruto was trying to sneak by him.

"Fine...but I will be late for school." Naruto said with a huff as he sat down with a thud.

"Alright, fine grab some toast and go to school then." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto thanked him and ran out of the house.

As he was running to school his cell went off. Naruto sighed n looked at the text.

'**so are you going to do what I told you to do?'**

'yes...i guess i dont have a choice do i'

'**well you do...but I don't think you would like the alternative...and I will be watching you all day to find out if you do it'**

'Yea yea alright...if i date him will you delete the video?'

'**No...that isn't all I want you to do for me 3:)' **(when ( **3:)** ) shows up on the text screen it looks like a devil...just so you know lol)

'What else is it that you want from me?'

'**just wait and see'**

After Naruto read the text he put it in his pocket and started walking to Sasuke's house.

He wasn't really sure why he wanted to go there but he felt that he needed to talk to him about something.

A few minutes later he was at Sasuke's door.

"what am I doing...I shouldn't tell him." Naruto told himself sadly and then turned around and began to walk away but stopped with a shocked expression on his face.

Right in front of him was Sasuke...but he wasn't alone.

In front of him was Sakura, and she was clinging onto Sasuke's arm and talking to him with a huge smile on her face.

Naruto tried to turn around and quickly got out of there before being caught but Sasuke saw him before he could get away in time.

"Mr. Uzumaki what are you doing here?" Sasuke said trying to sound like his teacher.

"Oh I came by to...ummmm...ask you if we had homework tonight." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. Sakura began to glare at him.

"You do know class hasn't even started yet right." She told in a snobby tone as she clutched onto Sasuke's arm more.

"Oh, well then see ya in class." Naruto said as he ran away mad and slightly hurt.

"Sakura you shouldn't have been so mean to Naruto like that." Sasuke said while trying to get his arm free.

"Why should I...you have to do everything I say or else the video is being sent to the principle and all the students...now come here and give me and kiss and show me some special treatment that you USED to show Naruto." Sakura said seductively but only made Sasuke want to gag.

"Alright...but only if its for Naruto." Sasuke said as he leaned forward until their lips met. Sakura leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body against his.

"Want to know a secret I'm not wearing any underwear." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Come on big boy show me how much you can fit inside me." Sakura said as she grabbed his clothed cock and dragged him into his apartment.

* * *

WITH NARUTO...

He had just made it to school and was looking for Neji to explain his predicament and try to see if they can pretend to date for a while until he find out who it is.

'wait why am i still doing this he is with Sakura now...I bet I was just one of his play things and was nothing to him. Fuck it i don't care anymore. I will just do what ever I want when ever I want.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto began to walk to class and dreaded it for the first time since he first started going here.

'Maybe I can ask dad if i can switch schools or something so I don't have to deal with this pain.' Naruto thought as he clenched onto his chest tightly.

"Naruto are you ok?" Garra asked with a confused face as he was in mid walk with his bag on his shoulder.

"Yea, Im fine...um Garra what would you do if you saw the man you loved in the arms of someone else?" Naruto asked with his hand still on his heart.

"well...I would first be pissed off and want to kill the person who had what was mine...but over all if that parson made him happy then I would just walk away and let him be happy...Why do you ask?" Garra asked him once his face when from anger to calm.

**(yes Garra is bipolar HAHA)**

"Cause I just saw something and I feel like my heart just got ripped out in front of me and I don't want to be here anymore...as in not in this school anymore." Naruto said as he clenched his heart more and slid down the side of the wall.

Garra sat his stuff down and sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought Naruto's face into his shoulder and let him cry on him.

"It's ok Naruto...I will make this all better I promise you." Garra said as he looked down the hall and Glared at nothing but he was thinking that he was going to kill Sasuke.

_**Flashback...**_

_the day Naruto and Sasuke started dating_

"Garra! GUESS WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the school hall and jumped onto him knocking him down. "Sorry Garra *giggle*."

"What?" Garra asked trying to get up.

"You know how I have a huge crush on Mr. Uchiha...well guess what...I kissed him and...he kissed me back...I told him that I liked him...and well...he cursed and then told himself that he shouldn't be doing this and then leaned down and kissed me on my lips and then said that he liked me back." Naruto whispered with a huge smile on his face.

"What?...I'll be right back Naruto." Garra said as he forced himself up by causing Naruto to flip over and hit his head. Naruto looked at him as he walked away and then got upset cause he thought Garra hated so he ran straight home.

Garra began to walk to Mr. Uchiha's room and barged into the door.

"Mr. Uchiha! I AM ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE!" Garra yelled at Mr. Uchiha, who was sitting in his chair reading a book, with an angry face while walking toward him.

"If you dare to hurt Naruto I will cut of your balls and make you eat them...Do i make myself clear?" Garra said in n angry yet stern voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything but Garra knew that he heard and understood that Garra wasn't jokeing.

"Oh, and don't mention this conversation with Naruto." Garra said before he left and went to find Naruto and tell him that he was ok with it.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_Author's notes: OK IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE AGAIN...I HAD THE BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST...OR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT IM NOT SURE YET...LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY ^_^_


End file.
